


The Love Song of F.Vargas

by TwoCoffeeSpoons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyway here's wonderwall..., Baristas, Hipsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCoffeeSpoons/pseuds/TwoCoffeeSpoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proverbial coffee shop AU probably doesn't need introduction but:</p>
<p>Feliciano is a poor MFA student struggling to keep his life moving forward. Ludwig is a handsome engineering major who actually likes the taste of coffee. Feliciano has a big awkward crush, but that's okay Ludwig is likely not picking up what he is throwing down. </p>
<p>They will figure it out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Hetalia Kink ages ago, then I decided I hated it, but I've come around again. I do like writing about coffee shops and the students who work in them because writing from life is fun. A coffee shop has gotten me through a bachelor's degree, a certificate and now onto a second degree. So this is a love letter to the broken down barista life.

You’re late. You’re late. You’re late.

That was all Feliciano could think as his feet pounded the pavement. He had really only meant his nap to last thirty, forty five minutes at the most. An hour and fifteen minutes had never figured into the equation. He was totally, utterly fucked. Sadiq was going to kill him; Sadiq was going to fire him, which was much worse.

A block from Elixir, Feliciano slowed to a jog, then a miserable, winded, plod. Sadiq was, of course, standing outside the front door smoking when Feliciano arrived. He looked Feliciano up and down over the top of his ever-present sunglasses, blew smoke out of his nostrils, and said flatly “Baby bird, where have you been?”

Feliciano desperately tried to formulate some excuse, but formulas had never been his strong point. Being an art major did that to a person.

“Um…” he said brilliantly, and Sadiq sighed.

“My office if you don’t mind, baby bird.”

Feliciano tried to hold his head high when he pushed open the door, but the look of pure pity that Kiku shot him made his resolve crumble. Heracles didn’t stir from his favorite texting-and-leaning spot behind the espresso machines, but Feliciano knew his expression was the same. Feliciano climbed the stairs in the back up to Sadiq’s haphazard office. The minutes dragged by as he waited, and somewhat hysterically, he wondered if Sadiq was playing mind games with him. Sadiq entered shortly after that and sat letting out a huff when his knees popped. Without saying anything he began to rifle through his desk drawers. In the last place he looked his found what he was looking for: a package of half eaten lokum. He offered a square to Feliciano, who shook his head. He was too nervous to eat. Which really spoke to his mental state, rarely was he not willing to eat.

Sadiq chewed thoughtfully for a moment then steepled his fingers, “Feliciano Vargas, how do I solve a problem like Feliciano Vargas? My customers? They love him. His coworkers? They love him too. Yet I find his work ethic wanting. What do I do?” He paused and looked at Feliciano over the top of his sunglasses again.

Feliciano swallowed, “Um…”

Sadiq held up a hand. “You keep saying that. Here’s what I say: Feliciano Vargas may go down to work but he will not be collecting tips until I say so, and, he will thank me for my mercy. He will also stay behind the goddamn bar because he is wearing two different colored shoes.”

Startled Feliciano looked at his feet, and one navy and one black converse stared back at him. He struggled to not start another sentence with ‘um’ and thanked Sadiq before scrambling back down the stairs.

When he got behind the bar Kiku was scrubbing a blender with perhaps more vigor than necessary, and Heracles was in his natural state of leaning.

“Was it brutal? Did you have to do him any sexual favors? You can tell us if you did. We won’t judge.” Heracles asked whilst trying, and failing, to surreptitiously peck a message into his phone. Kiku shushed him, but glanced at Feliciano curiously all the same.

“No tips until he says so.”

“Ouch, how are you going to eat?” Heracles was always asking the hard hitting questions. Which was pretty appropriate for a philosophy major.

“I’ll think of something.” Feliciano tried to force a smile, and Heracles stood upright for a moment to pat him on the shoulder.

‘Something’ turned out to be an old, half smashed package of ramen. He cooked it with hot water from the brewer in a paper cup. It was creamy chicken flavor, which tasted exactly the same as roasted chicken and original chicken in Feliciano’s opinion. He was tucked away in the corner shoveling it into his mouth when the bell over the door rang.

Most of Elixir’s customers were regulars, and about fifty-percent of those regulars were Sadiq’s friends and family. With three Starbucks in walking distance it was hard to get new clientele. Even if drinking Starbucks was like ‘drinking bark from a forest fire cooked up with cheap vodka and hatred’, as Sadiq liked to grouse.

Occasionally some poor flustered soul would wander in looking for a caramel macchiato and leave thoroughly dissatisfied when Heracles gave them what they had, technically, ordered. But, it was rare and becoming rarer.

So when a tall, blond, stranger entered Feliciano’s jaw dropped. Only because he was new of course, not because the man was almost disturbingly handsome. Handsome gave the menu a cursory glance before striding to the register. He and Kiku exchanged pleasantries, and then Handsome ordered: medium cappuccino, extra shot.

The anatomy of a cappuccino at Elixir was traditional: shots, milk, foam. Most casual coffee drinkers hated it for the simple reason that it wasn’t frozen or putting them in a sugar coma. Even some enthusiastic coffee drinkers hated it for the disturbing fluff of foam on top. If Feliciano had been behind the counter he would have helpfully suggested a latte without the extra shot. But Kiku was far too polite to question someone like that ,and Heracles was already vindictively scooping an excess of foam onto the top.

Heracles had no mercy.

Feliciano felt his jaw drop a second time when the man took a drink, nodded at Heracles with approval and sat down. He didn’t even take a trip to the mixing station for sugar. 

Feliciano forgot all about his ramen because he had just instantly, irrevocably, and irresponsibly fallen in love.


	2. Chapter 2

That last bit was hyperbole. Feliciano was prone to hyperbole. He had a passionate Italian soul. Of course, passion’s dark cousin was obsession. Obsession could work in his favor, like the time he had finished his MFA portfolio in a month. Or, it could lead to bouts of melancholy and borderline stalking.

He tried not to be too terribly obvious as he finished up his break, but as soon as he slid back behind the counter Kiku pinned him with a scrutinizing look.

The look lasted minutes, hours, maybe even days.

Then Heracles, as he tended to do, spoke what they all were thinking, “What is it about you and blonds?”

Feliciano shushed him, and then panicked when he realized the sheer volume of his shushing had caused Handsome to look up. Feliciano gave an awkward half wave, and Handsome went back to studying the wood grain of the table. Great, Feliciano thought with rising embarrassment, now Handsome would never come back because of excessive shushing.

Heracles’s entire body was shaking with restrained laughter, as Feliciano watched Handsome disappear out of the door forever. Feliciano chucked a lid at Heracles’s head, he missed by a mile, but it did make him feel better.

However, Handsome did return, and the next day no less. That afternoon found Kiku trying to explain Chaos Theory to Feliciano and Heracles. Feliciano was at a critical stage of confusion, and Heracles was nodding sagely. Feliciano knew Heracles was full of shit, but was so numbed by the topic he couldn’t call him out on it. Handsome’s reappearance was a relief from Kiku’s enthusiasm for…whatever he was talking about.

Feliciano hip checked Kiku away from the register,so that he could take Handsome’s order. Kiku bowed out gracefully and retreated to the area by the sinks. Feliciano planned on being charming, possibly witty, and definitely sexy. But then there was a complete breakdown of his mind-body connection. For a beat or two he and Handsome just stared at each other. Which Feliciano was apparently content with but Handsome coughed politely after a few seconds.

“Yes, I’d like a medium Americano with an extra shot and no room, please.”

Feliciano rang it in without looking and finally found his voice. Though it came out kind of strangled “Four forty-two please, what is the name for your order?”

He didn't need to ask that, as Handsome was the only customer in Elixirs at that awkward time between lunch and rush hour, but Feliciano wanted to stop calling him Handsome in his head.

“Ah,” Handsome glanced around like he was reading Feliciano’s mind about the name thing, “Ludwig.” He finally provided pulling out a money clip. He tossed his change in the tip jar, and accepted his Americano from Heracles. 

He sat in the same place as the day before, but instead of staring down at the tabletop he pulled a sleek laptop from a smart bag and started typing. Feliciano kept glancing at Ludwig hopefully, but he seemed to have an insane amount of focus on what he was working on. So much for the dramatic declaration of love Feliciano had been hoping for. Which might have been completely illogical but who didn’t sometimes hope life would be like a Nicholas Sparks’s novel but without the cancer? Feliciano could vaguely hear Kiku launching back into the description of Chaos Theory, but couldn’t even try to listen that time around. Oh well, Kiku had Heracles’s undivided attention, and even though Kiku would have never expressed the thought, Feliciano knew that was really what mattered. 

So Feliciano flitted around the store dusting and cleaning where needed, it was amazing where coffee grounds could settle. Once, he tried to glance over Ludwig’s shoulder but all he saw was a sea of numbers in a spreadsheet, which he couldn’t even make enough sense of to ask Kiku what they were about. Whatever it was, Ludwig seemed to understand it as he barely paused to look at the book he had open on the table. Whatever it was, Feliciano knew it wasn’t his ticket to talking to Ludwig. Feliciano had been half hoping to see a tab open to cat videos, or Romance paintings, or cats in Romance paintings, which he could have talked about for days. He tried to rack his brain for a way to connect a huge spread of numbers to cats or art, but all his brain sent back was question marks.

He only realized he was staring again when Ludwig glanced at him over the top of his laptop, quickly looking back down when they made eye contact. He had beautiful eyes, very striking, which Feliciano probably could have waxed poetic about for days. But he did not as this was not a romance novel, fan fiction , or one of the late night culebrones that Antonio lived for. It was real life, and Feliciano realized that he was staring like a lunatic. So he made a big show of studying the community bulletin board behind Ludwig’s head for a minute, then walked over and started taking down old notices. Most of which were for Sadiq’s other business venture, the hookah lounge (and front for selling unregulated hummus), around the corner. He hoped any social crisis was averted, and was thoroughly disappointed when he turned around and saw Ludwig packing his things up. As Ludwig headed for the door he got so close that Feliciano could smell his cologne, and just like that he was gone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig did not put in an appearance on Saturday. This was fine because Elixir was a madhouse on Saturdays. Feliciano just managed to drag his milk-spattered body home, and toe off his shoes, before falling asleep sitting up on his battered futon.

He woke with a crick in his neck, and debated whether to crawl over to his mattress and box spring in the corner or to get up and take a shower like an adult. The shower won out and he spent the next ten minutes doing the water-too-hot-water-too-cold dance. He got out feeling cleaner, more awake, and more human. A quick tooth brushing and hair detangling later he felt ready to face the day again.

He forlornly shuffled through his rather barren cabinets. He considered going by Elixir to see if someone would throw him a bone in the form of a muffin, but knew that if he did that he would mysteriously find himself working. One did not simply visit work on their day off. So, instead he rallied some change together from around the loft and hoped the museum café would have some day old something he could haggle over.

He shoved his laptop, sketch books, a mess of pens and pencils, and his members badge into his bag and set off. He wasn’t technically a real member of the museum, but they were fond of his enthusiasm and tendency to lead unauthorized tours. He took the long route there, partially because he liked the river view and partially because he didn’t trust Sadiq not to tackle him if he walked past the shop. He had had similar nightmares before. Granted, in those nightmares he was naked, but one could never be too careful.

The hill up to the somewhat ramshackle museum was the hardest part of his trek, he could go around the front and take the stairs but that was for tourists and freshmen. He trudged up the back way focusing on not rolling his ankles; no one had ever accused him of being graceful. Slightly winded, but no worse for wear, he made it in the back door. He made sure his path to the stairs took him past the café counter and winked at the girl there. She rolled her eyes but smiled and waved all the same. Emma was an ex of his brother’s and though she and Lovino had ended in disaster, as did all of Lovino’s relationships prior to Antonio, she still had a soft spot for Feliciano, which was fortunate. Free food would be his yet.

The museum wasn’t really an art museum, or a museum dedicated to anything in particular. It just existed as a monument to people who had lived amazing and varied lives. Odds,ends ,and assorted baubles had been shoved on every surface. The third floor was primarily art pieces so that was where he headed. He plopped onto one of the over-stuffed couches spread throughout the galleries and soaked in the ambiance. Before long he was sketching, nothing brilliant, and nothing in particular, but it felt good. He was really absorbed and hardly noticed when someone else entered the room.

Until, the interloper started noisily snapping pictures.

Feliciano ignored it for a minute or more but between the shutter sound and the flash the ambiance fled quickly. “You know,” he said without looking up, “Flash photography degrades paint.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not actually photographing the art so much as the building. If that matters.” A deep voice answered. Feliciano snapped his head up to find Ludwig standing there, fidgeting slightly with his camera strap, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Ludwig added after a moment.

“Oh, you didn’t- -uh, I’m sorry for- -um, you’re photographing the building?” It took Feliciano several false starts but he finally managed to choke something out. He wished he could have melted into the floor, he wished a meteor would strike, he wished Ludwig would say something. It was likely that the moment only lasted a few seconds but under Ludwig’s rather piercing gaze it felt millennia.

“Yes, Ed and Vee think the building may not be up to code. I’m analyzing it for them, and noting where improvement can be made.” Ludwig gestured to the camera.

“That’s nice of you. Are you an architect? Vee is always saying this place could use a face lift.” Feliciano supposed he said the wrong thing because Ludwig grimaced for just a second.

“I’m an engineer. Well engineering student, I agree it could be more aesthetically pleasing, but I’m more concerned about it falling down.”

“Wow.” Feliciano looked around in concern, thinking about all the cracks that had been covered over the years with more wall art.

Ludwig smiled, or possibly smirked, either way the expression didn’t reach his eyes or last long. “It will stay up for the time being.” He shook his head like he was clearing it then a few long steps brought him to where Feliciano was seated. “I have forgotten my manners, I’m Ludwig Beilschmidt.” He held out a hand.

Feliciano resisted saying ‘I know’ or ‘I’ve seen you three times this week’ and took his hand, “Feliciano Vargas”.

Ludwig had a strong, dry grip.If Feliciano wasn’t imagining it, Ludwig held his hand for longer than was necessary. Okay, he definitely imagined it because Ludwig was already frowning at something behind him camera at the ready. He gave Feliciano a tilt of the head then wandered off muttering about tilted door frames. Again he left only the scent of classy cologne, and butterflies in Feliciano’s stomach, in his wake.

Feliciano couldn’t concentrate after that, so he packed up his things again and wandered back downstairs. He was infinitely disappointed to find that Emma was no longer at the café counter and his now grumbling stomach agreed. He guessed it was time to go to Elixir or to Potion #9, the hookah lounge, to throw himself on Sadiq’s mercy. When he arrived at Potion #9 it was already impossibly smoky. Eyes watering Feliciano navigated around the scattered tables and poufs and almost cried when he saw Sadiq’s wife behind the counter. Thank God, for small miracles, Sofija would definitely get him some food. Her face lit up as soon as she saw him and she scampered around the counter to squeeze him to her considerable chest. 

“Hello my dear.” She exclaimed patting his unruly hair and wiping what he hoped was an imaginary speck off of his cheek. Sofija and Sadiq did not yet have any children so she tended to mother whoever was in the general vicinity. Feliciano was the target of much of this mothering because she claimed that he needed it. Which he had to admit he probably did, his own mother had passed way some time ago and he had a tendency to get himself into trouble. Case in point, earning her husband’s considerable ire, and losing out on the money that kept him fed. Sofija pointed to the only hookah free table in the corner and disappeared into the back. When she reappeared she had a large plate full of hummus and a bag of pita chips that Feliciano knew she had baked herself. She climbed into the chair across from him and studied his face.

After a moment “You’re in love.”

He choked on his chip, then realizing that that made him look guilty shook his head.

Sofija sighed, “Feli, that look comes everytime. It came with Alfred-“

He pulled a face, but she tapped his nose to keep him silent.

“-and all the men who came before.”

Feliciano was slightly miffed that she said all the men, not that many had come before.But maybe she had a point, handsome men tended to flit in, and then flop out of his life. It wasn’t for lack of trying, or lack of caring it was just that Feliciano got bored easily, therefore he dated with enthusiasm and it always faded before long. But he was of the entirely honest opinion that bringing up Alfred was a low blow. So usually it was Feliciano that got bored with the relationship but Alfred had broken his heart into a million, teeny-tiny pieces when he had stopped returning his phone calls.That had been almost a year ago and they were on good terms now, but at the time all he could manage to do was eat and sob, and watch sad movies, and then sob some more. He had been miserable, and in turn had made everyone around him miserable.

Or in Lovino’s case made them more miserable to the point where his brother had stopped returning his phone calls. His own big brother who was usually so interested in his life, that Feliciano avoided his calls. Which made Feliciano feel guilty since all of Lovino’s phone calls were usually long distance as he explored lost coastlines or whatever it was Lovino was doing those days. 

“It’s different this time.” He protested.

Sofija got a look of quiet triumph on her face, “What’s different this time?” She asked sweetly.

He tried to glare at her but knew his glares weren't very effective; he didn't have the face or the attitude for it.

He stopped stuffing his mouth and laid his head down on the table “Nothing. I barely know him; it is just a stupid crush.Don’t worry Sofi.”

“Ok, I just want you to be careful.” She patted the back of his head.

They occupied the rest of his eating time with small talk as Sofija occasionally got out of her seat to light a coal for someone. As his mind tended to do, it went blank while he was eating Sadiq’s admittedly delicious hummus. So when an idea hit him he almost knocked the plate off the table in surprise.

_Alfred was an engineering student_. 

It was probably tacky to ask an ex about a new love interest, but Feliciano wasn't concerned with social graces in the slightest. Alfred wasn't either so it would all balance out.

***

Feliciano had to steel himself to call Alfred. He was over him, no doubt, but just getting Alfred to answer his phone was an Olympic sport. Also with Alfred’s ever expanding cult of personality, Feliciano had no idea who was in or who was out of the inner circle. Not that he was desperate enough to start calling Alfred’s friends. On top of that it was six PM on Sunday Funday so it was likely they were all three sheets to the wind. 

The first time Feliciano called all he heard was blasting music; the second time he got very sweet, but very intoxicated girl. The third time he got Matthew, sweet and reliable Matthew, who promised to tell his brother that Feliciano called. Judging by the way their house was thumping in the background, Feliciano assumed that it would be awhile before Alfred was able.

He occupied his time by cleaning his loft. Of course, cleaning was a strong term for what he was doing, which was scooping things off the floor and cramming them on shelves. This lasted until he got tired of it a mere forty-five minutes later. Then he decided he was exhausted and laid down. He could have worked on any number of school projects, but it seemed pointless because he had workshop on Tuesday, and he knew better than to get too far before critiques.

He could always count on workshop to tell him he sucked.

Well, that wasn’t fair; they never doubted his talent only his commitment. They all thought he didn’t have the stomach to be a starving artist. They also said his work lacked the “spark” present in his portfolio. He had no idea what the spark was or where it had gone but he could sort of see what they were talking about.

He just stared at his ceiling for a while, it was partially painted with a view of the night sky. He had abandoned his attempt to spruce the place up after awhile.He jumped when he phone buzzed with a barrage of text messages. He leaned off his mattress to grab it off the floor, almost losing his balance in the process.

The texts were all from Alfred. The first blank, the second eloquently said ‘fuck’, the third said ‘dinner?’ and number four was…a whale.

Feliciano had to laugh to himself the whole progression was so very Alfred. He pecked out a response asking where and when for dinner. Asking where was just a formality as Alfred always chose the diner. So his answer wasn’t terribly surprising: ‘Diner. 10 PM?’ Feliciano gave his approval and sighed. He wasn’t entirely sure how to pay for this without his last resort credit card. 

So he heaved himself to his feet to retrieve it from his freezer. The reason his credit card was in his freezer was simple: it was frozen. After a semi-disastrous first year with it he had decided that simply denoting it as EMERGENCY in his mind didn’t work; it had to be hard to obtain to give him ample time to decided what was or wasn’t emergent.

Currently two lines of thought were running through his head:

1\. Learning about Ludwig (non-emergent)

2\. Eating(emergent)

But the harder he thought about it the more muddled the line between the two situations became. After all, making new friends (boyfriends, future husbands), was important, but maybe he could stand to lose a few pounds. The jeans he wore on dates and outings agreed, they could stand to see some action, and last time he checked they were hard to wiggle past his hips. But he did love food. Therefore both situations were emergent, and the use of his card was entirely necessary. He knew his Grandpa would have agreed and he had bailed Feliciano out of his spending hole at one point. He promised himself that he would refreeze the card when he got home. His Grandpa had handed out life lessons until the day he died. Feliciano didn’t have anyone to catch him if he fell now, so he tried to stay standing. 

He didn't like to think about it though.

He did an impressive amount of wiggling and jumping to get his only non-paint splattered jeans on and buttoned. Then he mussed his curls in a way he hoped looked casual and not laid-on-my-wet-hair style. He had to walk to the diner. It was not a short walk, but the busses were slow and unreliable this time of night.

He was just over ten minutes late, but mostly likely Alfred had been late too so it evened out. Alfred was never patient, however, and already had a coffee at one elbow and a soda at the other. He nearly knocked both over when he waved enthusiastically. As if Feliciano could miss him in a place that only had 12 booths. Alfred stood when Feliciano got near and clapped his back so hard that his knees buckled a bit.

“Hey man,” Al drawled slurping at his soda. Or Coke, as Alfred called it regardless of its actual flavor. “ I was surprised when Mattie said you called, pleasantly of course.”

“Yeah I thought we could catch up.” Feliciano smiled, and he was pleased that for the first time in a long time with Alfred, it didn’t feel forced. When the waitress appeared Feliciano ordered hash browns, an omelet with everything, and a black coffee. Alfred practically ordered the whole menu, finishing with a wink that made their middle aged waitress blush. Alfred was a professional flirt, especially when it could earn him an extra scoop of ice cream on his pie.

Talking with Alfred had always been easy. He was a chatterbox and Feliciano was a chatterbox so they never wanted for topics. It didn’t even slow down because of the speedy arrival of their food. They talked about their jobs, the politics of their respective majors, their respective brothers, and at Alfred’s insistence who they thought would win every major sporting event that year. Well, Feliciano mostly just listened while Alfred got excited about the last one. He knew the time was nearing to segue into asking about Ludwig, but he wasn’t sure how.

So in a fashion typical to Feliciano, he went in like a wrecking ball.

“Do you know Ludwig Beilschmidt?” He blurted, interrupting Alfred in the middle of a rant about baseball. He then immediately regretted it when Alfred almost spit a mouthful of soda on the table. Al coughed a few times, and pounded himself on the chest before he got himself under control.

“Of course I know my department’s resident hard ass, golden boy, and know-it-all, how do you - -oh-- Jesus H. Christ,” Alfred narrowed his eyes behind his glasses “ I know that fucking look. You like him. Feli, no one likes him. Where did you meet? Social rejects anon? God it wasn’t Grindr was it? I can see his weirdly specific profile now. Did it he end it with must love dogs and BDS-“

“Alfred.” Feliciano hissed, overly loud. He may have been a ‘social reject’ at times, but he certainly knew when it was appropriate to talk about Grindr. Which was never. Feliciano had no idea what the first rule of Grindr was, but he knew it should be like Fight Club.

Alfred blinked then looked around sheepishly “Sorry. I just- Ludwig Beilschmidt, really? I didn’t even know he swung that way.”

Feliciano’s heart sank a little.

“I mean I guess the stick up his ass is big enough, who knows. “ Alfred shrugged.

Feliciano rubbed the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from Lovino. Feliciano rarely thought hard enough to get headaches that weren’t alcohol or caffeine related; _Life_ was headache for Lovino. “Al I just met him at Elixir. I’m curious, that’s all.”

Al pursed his lips “Well he is handsome enough, and your type physically at least, has your personality type shifted to somewhere between wet blanket and cardboard? Okay, that’s mean. I’m being mean. I’m sorry. I just get tired of Beilschmidt upstaging me. I am the hero, after all.”

“I can’t believe anyone could upstage you Al.” Feliciano smiled sweetly. He meant that, Alfred was unforgettable.

“Oh believe me, this guy can. He breezed in as a transfer last semester and fucked up the whole curve. He is an engineering machine. I seriously wonder if he is an android sent to play an elaborate prank. Actually, that would be cooler than him being a genius I guess. Maybe you can teach him how to love.” Alfred winked.

Feliciano ignored the wink, Alfred’s charm no longer worked on him... much. “So you hate him because he has better grades?”

“Woah,woah, woah. Who said he had better grades? He’s just better at solo work is all. Group work is an important part of the profession; it isn’t like he’ll be taking tests his whole life.” Alfred removed his glasses and rubbed at an invisible speck before continuing,” Who knows, maybe he’s great and I’m just being pessimistic. I get like that when I feel a hangover coming on.”

“It’s ten o’clock at night?”

“Man, I’ve been drinking since noon. You gotta get maximum relaxation in on the weekend. Anyways you should be careful about LB.”

Feliciano sighed for what felt like the trillionth time that day, “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

Alfred laughed, but not unkindly, “You wear your heart on your damn sleeve is why. Look, I will put out some feelers for you, I’m nice like that.”

Feliciano looked at him in what he hoped was a stern fashion “ You aren’t going to just walk up and ask are you?”

"I would never," Alfred's face split into a shit eating grin "I’ll have Bonnefoy do it.”

This time it was Feliciano's turn to choke on his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sofija is Ukraine. Emma is Belgium. Alfred Fucking Jones is a hurricane in all kinds of weather, but will not be creating a love triangle. That is one cliche too far for me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was terribly cliché to be so smitten with someone you didn’t know. But Feliciano didn't mind. He was an artist and all art was derivative. Being cliche was just following current trends.

Or that was what he tried to tell himself.

Workshop had been brutal. It was never really a critique day unless someone left crying. At least that person hadn’t been Feliciano. Still, he felt drained. So like a responsible adult he was soothing his nerves with booze. He had smuggled it as close to campus as possible in a styrofoam cup, freshman style. 

He probably should have spent his money on food, but what one should and could do were often radically different. He could have a one p.m. beer therefore he did. It was probably ill advised as he had to work later and the alcohol was making him drowsy and the heat didn’t help.

He really only meant to lay his head down for a minute.

Then he was gasping awake and then hurtling toward Elixir. One good thing he could say about himself, when he was really motivated he could _move_. His deep seated fear of living in a cardboard box was great motivation. One short cut through a perpetually shady alley way later, and he was in the home stretch. Until he hit a brick wall, or more accurately a person built like a brick wall. Some very creative curses flew from both of them, along with a coffee cup, and Feliciano’s dignity. Ears ringing, Feliciano reeled on the pavement. Ludwig stumbled back rubbing his jaw and looked in confusion between Feliciano and his spilled coffee.

Oh Jesus. I am so sorry. Are you hurt? Let me get you another coffee. I didn’t even see you I - - I—“Feliciano knew he was babbling but he couldn’t help it.

“Are you alright? You’re bleeding.” Ludwig touched his own forehead and Feliciano mimicked the action. 

He _was_ bleeding. His chest instantly got tight and despite himself, a sob bubbled up. He was going to die; he couldn’t afford a head injury. The sight of blood had always made him queasy, especially when it was his own. Ludwig hauled him to his feet and produced a handkerchief out of his bag which he pressed to Feliciano’s forehead. For his part, Feliciano tried to not be a grown man crying. 

He was failing miserably. 

Ludwig half led, half dragged him inside and shoved him into the bathroom. It was a dismally small bathroom and thankfully he didn’t try to crowd in. An awkward erection was the last thing Feliciano needed at the moment. Looking at his wound in the mirror he realized it wasn’t as bad as he was imagining just a small little cut and an already blossoming bruise. 

He would survive the injury, if not the embarrassment. He applied pressure for a minute or so then gently rubbed the blood off of his head and exited the bathroom. He had truly been hoping that he would wake up any minute back at his table near campus and try again. Instead Kiku was shoving a towel full of ice at him. Feliciano accepted, then wobbled over to his favorite table in the corner and sat down. This was awful. Assaulting a customer was surely worth another week or two of no tips which meant he was going to starve to death.

The table was jostled as someone sat down and he was fully expecting Sadiq arriving to fire him. Or throttle him. He was surprised to see Ludwig pushing a cup across the table.

“Your friend says this is your favorite.”

It was a perfectly crafted latte with a little cinnamon heart on top, Feliciano could have kissed Heracles in that moment, even if the heart was probably him being obnoxious, “Yes, thank you. I am so sorry.” He really didn’t have anything brilliant to add and Ludwig was apparently content to sip at his newly made drink. They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence. Well, all silence was awkward for Feliciano. He sort of bit at his fingernails and tried not to stare.

“So Feliciano, do you often tackle people? ”

Another torrent of apologies arose in Feliciano but were quickly pushed back by the realization that Ludwig had remembered his name.

“I would say something witty but I think I have a concussion.”

Ludwig laughed at that. His laugh was short and weird like he didn’t do it often. But it lit up his whole face. Feliciano was dazzled. Ludwig was perfect, why was everyone so convinced this would be a Shakespearean style disaster? They didn’t say anything after that just finished their drinks. Then Ludwig left in a hurry saying something about an evening exam. Feliciano didn’t ponder that too hard, evening exams didn’t start until 7. But based on Al’s statements Ludwig probably liked to arrive places very early.

It was only after he was up, clocked in, and behind the counter that he realized it. He still had Ludwig’s handkerchief. He let out a little excited laugh which caused Heracles and Kiku to stare at him in alarm he waved them off. This was perfect, it was romance novel style perfect. He spent the rest of his shift frantically cleaning so he could earn his tips back; he had a handkerchief to shop for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is drama with a side of sexual activity in this chapter. The sexual activity seems to slide in from nowhere, but I promise that there is a ~plan, for all of this. So don't hate me. Hate is a little dramatic but seriously , it all comes together next chapter. Thanks for reading!

As it turned out, handkerchiefs were a little hard to find. Filled with resignation Feliciano went to Macy’s; handkerchiefs were also not cheap. It was nice though, blue on blue geometric squares. He hoped Ludwig would appreciate its blueprint aesthetic. Feliciano was actually quite proud of himself. His plan was bulletproof. All he had to do was wait.

Then two things happened in quick and terrifying succession. First, He noticed he had a 12 minute old text from Alfred that read: _Bonnefoy fucked it up. LB furious. Told him the truth to save our lives. I will pray 4 u._ Feliciano wasn’t even finished reading the text a second time when the handle on the door wrenched violently and someone yanked the door open. Years of being targeted by schoolyard bullies had given Feliciano remarkable reflexes. He threw himself onto the ground behind the counter before he even saw who it was.

He and Sadiq were the only people in the shop, and Sadiq was upstairs. Feliciano hoped that if it was Ludwig he’d take the opportunity to go cool off, and that if it wasn’t Ludwig the person didn’t steal anything. The person started vigorously smacking the bell on the counter, and shortly after Feliciano heard Sadiq’s heavy footsteps on the stairs. He hoped that Sadiq would assess the situation, take Feliciano’s position as a cry for help, and send the person on their way. 

That turned out to be too optimistic. Sadiq looked at Feliciano, looked at the person across the counter and then back to Feliciano. A smirk spread slowly across Sadiq’s face and Feliciano knew it was all over. “Baby bird, is this a domestic disturbance? I can’t imagine what else could be happening. What, with a guy who is featured next to ‘Feliciano’s Type’ in the dictionary standing here, and you here laying on the floor.” He drummed his fingers on the bar door. Feliciano hoped that the furious betrayal he felt was coming through in his facial expression. Sadiq just smiled like a ray-of-sunshine and held out his hand to help Feliciano up.

Feliciano wanted to dive back on the floor and burrow out of the building when he saw the look on Ludwig’s face.

“Could I speak with you outside?” The flat tone was betrayed by the look on his face. Feliciano swore he could faintly hear Ludwig’s teeth grinding. 

Feliciano giggled in terror which made Ludwig look just more murderous. “I’m working. Very serious business ,coffee, and I need-”

“He isn’t working he’s just laying on the floor, you can verbally eviscerate him inside if you want to. Be my guest. If you want to literally eviscerate him, please take it outside.” Even Sadiq cringed when Ludwig briefly focused the glare on him. “Tough crowd, I’ll pour one out for you birdie.” He ruffled Feliciano’s hair before retreating back into the stairwell.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, jaw muscle twitching and inhaled very evenly.

“Maybe we should sit down?” Feliciano gestured at the corner table.  
“I can say what I have to say standing.” Ludwig took another very slow breath before continuing, “ Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard about me but-”

“ I haven’t heard _anything_ about you...” Feliciano’s voice cracked a little and he trailed off afterwards. He planted his eyes firmly to floor. 

“ Right, be that as it may, I’ve never lived in flyover country so I can’t confess to know the charming intricacies of life here. So correct me if I’m wrong, but I can’t imagine that it is ever appropriate to send a friend to _grope someone’s ass_ for you.” He gestured broadly like he expected Feliciano to respond. When Feliciano didn’t he crossed his arms,”I didn’t think so. If you have something to ask you can do it to my face. Since you are content to stand there with your mouth hanging open, I’ll go ahead and answer Francis’s inquiry: No I am not “down to fuck” him, you, or anyone else at the moment. If you, or anyone else wants me to be “down to fuck”, as he so charmingly put it, they should take me out to goddamn dinner first.”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I trust Alfred or anyone associated with him to do anything remotely correctly.” Felicano couldn’t quite get his eyes up to the level of Ludwig’s face so he stared at his flexing throat instead.

“And…?” Ludwig said slowly like he was talking to a particularly dim witted child.

“And?” Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows, dragging his eyes up to Ludwig’s face just in time to see him scowl.

“Well I guess that’s it then.” Ludwig spun on his heel.

“For fuck’s sake Feliciano!” Sadiq bellowed, emerging from the door to the stairs as the front door slammed behind Ludwig.

He waved his hands wordlessly, a good sign that Sadiq thought something extraordinarily stupid had just happened. “ How did you miss that invite? ”

“Invite?” Feliciano cocked his head.

“Stop asking questions, and carefully replay the last part of that conversation for yourself.” Sadiq gestured wildly again.

“ There wasn’t an invitation to anything. He just told me...oh, _oooh_!” Now Feliciano waved his hands wildly.

“Uh you should probably go after him now,” Sadiq pointed at the door” Don’t run ,you’re too clumsy for that shit!” he called out after Feliciano.

Feliciano didn’t run, just walked briskly after Ludwig, who had very long legs and a quick stride.

He apparently was also the owner of a BMW, and he couldn’t find his keys if the frantic pocket patting and bag shaking was any indication. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care that Feliciano had caught up to him.

“They’re in the passenger seat.” Feliciano _really_ needed to invest in a brain-to-mouth filter. But it was true,there were a set of keys on the passenger seat and a phone, no sense beating around the bush.

“So I see. Could I use your phone?” Ludwig sounded exasperated, or defeated. He still hadn’t turned around.

Feliciano knew the feeling. Feliciano’s twee gift giving opportunity was ruined; Ludwig’s dramatic exit was ruined. It was a so far ruinous day, but Feliciano knew there was time to turn it around.

“Can I take you to dinner?” His voice was weak.

Ludwig glanced at him over his shoulder and pursed his lips slightly, “If I say no can I still use your phone?”

“Of course.” Feliciano’s shoulders slumped.

“We can go to dinner once my car keys are back in my hand.You should probably go finish your shift in the meantime. Maybe you can go home and change shoes. I can’t say I’d be comfortable on a date with someone wearing two different colored shoes.” He turned just far enough to take Feliciano’s phone from his hand.

Feliciano, for his part, checked his feet. One black, one navy blue, he was an art major and he couldn’t get two shoes that were a matching color on his feet. Ludwig called a towing company to retrieve his keys. Then added himself to Feliciano’s contacts, complete with a rather severe looking selfie. Then he pointed the camera at Feliciano.Feliciano gave him his best duck face, and saw Ludwig’s phone light up in the car. Ludwig was apparently highly efficient in all aspects of life.

“Are you going to pick me up?” Ludwig raised his eyes when Feliciano just chuckled nervously. He sighed, “So I’m picking you up?”

“Not unless you want a sweeping gesture as the bus door opens.” Feliciano was afraid his date was about to collapse before it began.

“Public transportation here is a nice concept with poor execution. Send me your address and I’ll be there at 8. Sharp. I hope you like Italian food.” Ludwig said it like Feliciano’s presence was optional as far as Ludwig was concerned. Feliciano decided he would be dressed and sitting on the curb at 7:30.

“Italian is perfect I was born in Rome.” Feliciano flashed his most brilliant smile, and was validated when Ludwig’s cheeks pinkened. He gave a reserved smile in return and Feliciano felt a little weak in the knees. He had it _bad_.

“ _Bellissimo._ ” Ludwig coughed, “Shouldn’t you get back to work?”

“Yes.” Feliciano didn’t budge. He wanted to hug Ludwig. He was pretty certain that was weird, they didn’t know each other very well. Or know each other at all really. But they had a date scheduled so maybe it wasn’t weird. He took half a step forward , and Ludwig flattened himself against his car door.

“Work! Go to work. You need a job, and matching shoes. I’m not a cheap la--date! I’m not a cheap date! I will see you at 8, sharp.” He pointed in the general direction of Elixir.

Feliciano didn’t skip back, that is a stupid thing people do in movies, well maybe he skipped a little, once he was sure he was out of sight.Sadiq’s eyebrows practically raised to his hairline when Feliciano strolled in, “So?”

“I’ve got a date!” Since Feliciano didn’t have a chance to hug Ludwig, he hugged Sadiq instead. Which was still slightly weird, but at least he had known Sadiq more than a couple of months. Sofija had promised to make him an honorary godparent to any future children she and Sadiq had. Sadiq had demoted him to fun uncle at best, then Feliciano had called him ‘big brother’ and Sadiq didn’t schedule him for a week. It had been worth it. Just like this awkward hug was worth it.

Sadiq gave him a head pat, “So are you gonna change into matching shoes for your date or…?”

“You all need to lay off the shoes. Maybe it was artistic choice, you just don’t understand me as an artist.” Feliciano drew back to look him in the eyes but couldn’t keep an entirely straight face.

“You are so full of shit I can smell it on your breath. Do some work before I have to fire you and break my wife’s heart.” He gently shoved Feliciano in the direction of the bar.

***

Feliciano left Elixir at 6:30 and flat out ran home. It was only once he skidded to a stop inside of his front door that he realized he had no idea what he should wear. He had reaffirmed the time, sent his address with a typo, apologized for the typo, then sent the address again. He was sending too many texts, it reeked of desperation in his opinion. So he picked something that could fit anywhere as long as he sold it. If the place was nice, he could just play at being a rumpled, carefree, rich twenty-something. Of course he really only qualified for rumpled, but no one needed to know that. Plus with these clothes he could wear his blue almost-dress-shoes which couldn’t possibly be mismatched with anything else.

He brushed his teeth, showered, then brushed his teeth again while he waited. He jittered with nervous energy the whole time. He knew better than to sit down he would inevitably fall asleep and muss his hair or worse: miss his ride.

By 7:23 he was having second thoughts. He knew _nothing_ about Ludwig. Ludwig was good looking, intense, and a little awkward. He was apparently from a wealthy family and wasn’t from “flyover country”. Feliciano was fairly certain Ludwig was completely out of his league. He swallowed the feelings of inadequacy and was waiting on the curb at 7:45. He heard the BMW before he saw it, it sounded like shit. It idled hard and Ludwig parked it and walked around to the passenger side. He had to semi-violently hip check the door to get it open. He didn’t look Feliciano in the eyes as he slid into the seat, “My car is very old.” He slammed the door before Feliciano could answer.

Ludwig took a deep breath when he had settled back in the car. With a slight thrill Feliciano realized Ludwig was just as nervous as he was. It was...unexpected, Feliciano was sure he had never caused someone frayed nerves before. Well not romantically anyway, his life choices probably frayed a lot of nerves.

Ludwig had his eyes fixed sideways at Feliciano; His cheeks were very pink it was endearing. “You look nice.” He said suddenly,

Feliciano chuckled, “Thanks, I found matching shoes and everything.”

Ludwig snorted, “Not your clothes. Wait! Yes your clothes, but not only your clothes. I mean you are cu--ho--attractive. You are very attractive.” His blush deepened to red, as he pulled off the curb faster than necessary.

He was _adorable_ , “You’re hot yourself.” Feliciano winked. Then regretted it when Ludwig miss-shifted and the car squealed in protest.

The restaurant turned out to be _Forte!_ a trendy place with low lighting and a very hipster waitstaff. Actually, it was _the_ trendy spot at the moment. They had been open for 10 or so months and Feliciano had quickly gotten bored and stopped trying to get reservations. You could only get reservations if you knew someone, Feliciano did not.

Ludwig obviously did know someone. This heightened Feliciano’s anxiety. He _was_ so out of his league.

“Nice place, hard to get into right?” Feliciano flipped through the wine list with growing unease. A ‘cheap’ bottle was more than he spent on groceries for a week, the next step up was half his rent, the rest were price upon request. “Very exclusive.” His voice cracked at the prospect of financial ruin after one meal.

“Heinrich owns it.” Ludwig pursed his lips before clarifying, “My father.”

“Oh, I thought you weren’t from around here?” That was what Feliciano asked but what he really wanted to know was how someone came to call their father by his first name. That probably wasn’t first date material though.

“I’m not. He was just trying to rattle me. White or red?” Ludwig had stopped on a page of the wine list. Feliciano prayed with any remaining Catholicism in his heart, that the page had listed prices.

“You choose. So your Dad owns restaurants?” Feliciano balked at the look he received. His chances for a second date were dwindling. 

Before he answered Ludwig placed their wine order, “ _Heinrich_ buys whatever he feels like really. He’s the very model of a modern major monopolizer.” 

Feliciano’s mind whirred and things started to fall into place. Contrary to popular belief Feliciano did watch the news. Well he read the news on Twitter. He studied Ludwig’s face and Ludwig winced.

“Are you talking about Heinrich Geier, _the_ Heinrich Geier? One of the richest people in the country?” Feliciano was gaping, but he couldn’t help it. _He was two hundred and ten percent out of his league._

“My mother was married to him, for a time. I took her name when they divorced, which did not come soon enough in my opinion. Before you ask, no she was not the ex-wife that was possibly murdered. I do not know if Heinrich had her murdered, but he’s pragmatic and hits are expensive. The ‘death pool’ as we affectionately called it has been filled in for years. I have never seen a vengeful ghost.” Ludwig was folding and unfolding his shirt cuff over and over. He was obviously deeply uncomfortable.

Feliciano wanted to lighten the mood , but tact was not his strong point so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “So what’s up with your car? All that money and he couldn’t get you a better car?” Yeah, no second date, they probably wouldn’t make it through date one. He dropped his face into his hands. Then peeped between his fingers when Ludwig let out a startled laugh.

Ludwig whipped his head around like he was afraid someone had heard him laugh, “Heinrich is very fond of life lessons. Though he honestly lacked the nurturing required to make those effective. He challenged his many children to buy our first car with our own money. He was setting us up for failure, so he could deliver a lecture on working smart, not hard. Then he’d buy a car anyway.” He paused, when the waitress appeared at his elbow to pour the wine. She obviously wanted to go through the whole wine pouring and tasting ritual but he waved her off. With no ceremony he drained half his glass. “ I beat his little game.So I bought the lovely Sieglinde, and she is obviously quite the lady. I turned down the new car, and kept my shitty movie job. It rubbed him the wrong way, _then_ I got my own scholarship money and it was not at his alma mater. That went south, _which we are not going to talk about_ , and now I accept his charity. I also ruin dates by being bitter. I will probably never go on a second date in my life, but I will have Sieglinde. At least until she blows up.” He finished his wine and forcefully set the glass back on the table.

“Don’t feel bad. Everyone has family drama. My parents died, the classic went for a drive in the rain. My Grandfather raised my brothers and I. Then he died which is why I’ve been stumbling very slowly through my master’s degree, because I lost the ability to be an adult for awhile. My older brother ran away to wherever someone goes with a double major in Philosophy and Religion, and a minor in Latin. He did this with a handsome Spaniard who he claimed he only had a bromance with. He’s a liar. My younger brother I honestly think is in some kind of crime syndicate, I should probably call him and figure that out.So, yeah, I get family drama.” Feliciano did awkward jazz hands.

They made intense eye contact for a few moments and the Ludwig’s lips twitched, just a little. “ If you combine our tragic backstories we’re a Batman villain.”

“Boom. Bam. Pow.” Feliciano tapped his foot against Ludwig’s leg under the table.

Another laugh from Ludwig and it was louder than the previous time.Feliciano could get used to that laugh. It was a good laugh, hesitant, but genuine. The waitress tried to circle back for their food orders but neither of them had touched their menus.“This place is terrible. I was trying to charm you since you would have to endure Sieglinde, but this place is...something. I’m sorry, good wine selection,you must admit.” He rubbed his forehead.

“ Sieglinde is charming! If I wasn’t sure I wanted this date, Sieglinde sealed the deal.I am a little afraid they’re going to play ‘Wonderwall’ in here though, we will need _a lot_ of wine for ‘Wonderwall’. How much is the wine?” Feliciano had wanted that last bit to sound casual but it was strained. He should have stopped at ‘Boom.Bam.Pow.’ and footsy. 

Ludwig grimaced, “It is too expensive, I’m being charming. Are you at all charmed? I don’t go on dates. I read a website about first dates, it was hard to find something that wasn’t about women, and I figured you didn’t need flowers. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Oh god, no. I mean flowers are wonderful. But they are temporary and expensive, I guess wine is too, but flowers just don’t have the alcohol content I look for in a date. I have an idea. Let’s leave before the music gets worse, we’ll get alcohol with bar codes and clearly labeled prices. Then we order pizza from the weird combination Italian and Chinese place by my apartment and watch Netflix.” Feliciano put on his best cute face and tilted his head.

“Okay.” Ludwig slid his chair back and stood.

“Okay!” Feliciano hadn’t been expecting that to work, “Ludwig, don’t be an amateur, grab the wine.”

They blew past their waitress on the way out, “Put it on Heinrich’s tab.” Ludwig called over his shoulder.

They went to the lovely liquor and adult novelty store at the end of Feliciano’s street, and had a brief argument about what kind of Franzia would go best with pizza. _Then_ they had an argument about whether or not pineapple belonged on pizza. In the end Feliciano conceded that the pizza could have pineapple, it actually complimented the Franzia well. 

They had torn through the pizza, the good wine, and a good amount of the Franzia before Feliciano remembered that he had promised Ludwig a movie. “So what kind of shitty movie should we watch? RomCom? Horror? That weird Nazi zombie movie everyone hears about but we’re all are afraid to watch? Give me some input.”

Ludwig did not give him input. What Ludwig _did_ do was start rubbing Feliciano through his pants. Before Feliciano could form any sounds that weren’t just a protracted “Um.” Ludwig was sliding off the futon and onto his knees. Feliciano did have the courtesy to lift himself to aid in the clothes lowering process and braced his feet wide. Ludwig didn’t waste time and Feliciano swelled fully in his mouth. He was having two very prominent thoughts, one ‘ this is too fast’ and the other just a solid litany of ‘yes’. He could only describe the experience as efficient up until the point that he gave a particularly hard thrust of his hips and hit the back of Ludwig’s throat eliciting a surprised noise. He started to apologize, which was the decent thing to do no matter how much Franzia someone had consumed. But Ludwig pushed his head all the way forward again and glanced up through his eyelashes expectantly. Feliciano realized that the man was _really_ enjoying his work. He could see Ludwig’s forearm flexing between his legs and wanted to offer assistance but it was kind of hard to move, then things got hazy, and it was over in an embarrassing amount of time. It had been awhile, whatever, he was pretty sure he outlasted Ludwig by a minute or so.

“Wow…” He had a habit of getting overcome with emotion after he came and laughed a little too enthusiastically. At least he wasn’t crying, nothing turned people off seeing you again than post-coital crying. He sat up so he could properly look Ludwig in the face,and just for a second thought Ludwig looked upset. Before he could ask Ludwig had clamoured back onto the couch, when he looked at Feliciano again he seemed fine. It had probably been a trick of the light.

“With chill out of the way, we can probably get to Netflix. No Nazis, otherwise watch what you want.” His voice was hoarse and Feliciano winced a little, maybe he had been a little over excited.

Feliciano picked the first thing in his queue, an arthouse type thriller. It wasn’t particularly thrilling but that was okay he was tired, and a little drunk. He kept thinking now would be the time to present Ludwig with his new handkerchief but curled into Ludwig’s very sturdy and warm side instead. ‘I’ll give it to him in the morning’, he thought dimly before he let sleep take him away.

He woke cold and at an awkward angle. It took a minute for his head to fully clear and he realized there was no one else in the apartment. A little disbelieving he staggered to the window and Sieglinde was nowhere to be seen. He spun trying to spy his phone while desperately trying to convince himself that Ludwig was getting breakfast. He shoved his hand into the crease in the futon and fished out not only his phone, but Ludwig’s wallet. His finger was hovering over the ‘call’ button when he accidentally-on-purpose opened the wallet. There wasn’t much in it, cash, a few cards, Ludwig’s driver license, and tucked behind his license was what looked like the top of a photo. It wasn’t his business, but Feliciano pulled it out anyway,and was confronted with the face of a very, very beautiful woman. He sat his phone down, and took small comfort in the fact that he wasn’t sniffling in front of anyone. He took several deep breaths then tapped out a message, _You left your wallet here. I hope your girlfriend wasn’t too worried about you._  
Less than a minute later his phone buzzed but he ignored it. Then it started ringing and he turned it off entirely. 

He decided to try and go back to sleep, maybe it would be less devastating when he woke up the second time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irina is fem!Russia and Natalya is Belarus (if that note is needed). Julia is fem!Prussia.

Ultimately, Feliciano didn’t get back to sleep.

He tossed; he turned; he moped; he managed to not cry. Morning became afternoon and his sadness became anger. He managed to shove some toast into his mouth and he chugged a glass, or three, of water. It did his hangover good, though his mood continued to sour.

He flipped Ludwig’s wallet open again, and pulled out his license to inspect. The address printed on the license was out of state, but Feliciano knew enough to guess that Ludwig would have his local address on the back. A neatly affixed card on the back listed his current address, and it was all the way across town. It was 4 bus transfers away, which was three more than Feliciano cared to take. He mulled it over, and decided he would go ask Kiku to take him. If it had been anyone but Kiku he knew he would have had to beg, but Kiku was a saint.

In retrospect, he should have sensed the danger from blocks away. He didn’t even _quite_ catch on when Sadiq latched onto his arm upon seeing him.

“Feliciano! How good of you to stop by.” He bellowed, it was a little desperate. Feliciano’s fight-or-flight response joined the party belatedly and he zeroed in on the man sitting at the cafe table outside. Yao tilted his head in greeting and returned his attention to his phone. Yao was here. _Yao_ was here and with Yao came--

“Irina.” Feliciano was surprised that his voice came out as steady as it did, as hands fell onto his shoulders. She must have come from inside, but he hadn’t heard the bell over the door. Maybe Irina had learned to travel on people’s waves of discomfort.

“Hello, sunshine!” Irina had a steel grip as she twirled Feliciano to face her. To say that Irina was intimidating was putting it lightly, she was taller than his standing flat footed and in the heels she favored she towered. She was beautiful, but gave off a feeling of unease.He and Sofija had that in common: a slightly off putting sibling who you often wanted to kill, but who you would always kill for.

Conversely, neither he or Sofija were the potential murderers in the equation.

He managed to not run from Irina for Sofija’s sake. He was saved from any small talk by Irina smashing his face into her chest. With someone else he would have found it awkward, and a little sexual, but Irina was just an over eager child in an adult’s body. Feliciano tried to match the enthusiasm in her embrace. Fact: Irina was unaware of hugging etiquette. He swore he was beginning to suffocate when Yao cleared his throat and Irina released him. Well, she kind of released him, she started to needlessly smooth his hair.

“How is the tiniest barista today?” Her smile was almost impossibly wide though fell just short of inviting. Yet, it made him relax a little. First, she was trying to be kind. Second, if Irina could find a soulmate, then Feliciano could too. He tried to drag up a smile but his postponed pity party came up instead. His eyes welled up, Irina’s smile drooped. She took a step back , then seemed to change her mind and smashed his face into her again. She got him shuffled inside and passed him off to Sofija. Feliciano was acting a little crazy, and to his embarrassment there were more people inside than he had anticipated. It was like a dream where you go to a party in your underwear. Only he was in his sad sweatpants, and crying ever so slightly.They all looked mildly concerned, even Alfred who was obviously in the middle of trying to woo Natalya. Even Eduard who he barely knew. Even Francis who usually wore a perfect mask of charm. 

“What’s up?” Herakles offered. He wasn’t working but he was perched on the counter behind the bar pretty far into Kiku’s personal space. Feliciano felt like he needed to ask about that but he also felt selfish right at that moment.

Feliciano spilled his story, or the PG version anyways. At least now he wouldn’t have to suffer retelling the whole story multiple times. He tried to ignore Francis sliding money to Alfred across their table, and accepted a coffee and spine shattering back pat from Sadiq. 

“So, I guess he won’t be meeting us here for our project?” Eduard made a slightly pained noise and began to frantically type something.

Alfred reached over gently closed his laptop, “Eduard, chill. We can get it from him later and if we don’t we will have to improvise. Its his grade too, I’m sure he won’t skip it. “

“ _Or_ he can take advantage of his constant curve busting performance and just let us sink. And _we will be sinking fast_ , Al. He will be fiddling while the ship burns actually, we started this too late and a person short and you were all ‘Let’s ask the broody one who I encouraged Francis to feel up’. What could go wrong? Everything! Everything is going wrong, he was doing the whole thing by himself he doesn’t need us! We needed him, we are doomed, and he is--” Eduard continued to babble even as he dropped his face into his hands.

“I’ll talk to him if I can,Or pick up whatever you need. I have to return his wallet either way. But he lives on Prospect Hill, I need a ride”

Eduard jerked his head up hopefully, “ I will take you right now.” He shot a look at Alfred, “ We are taking the Mustang.” He thrust his hand at Alfred and Alfred dropped his keys into Eduard’s hand without protest. Eduard shot out of the door, and Feliciano took a last look around before he followed. Irina gave him a thumbs up and Sofija was looking at him like he was going to his execution but smiled. He returned both sisters’ gestures, and then Eduard started laying on the horn outside.

***

The ride was mercifully silent. Which gave Feliciano plenty of time to try and think of a solid plan to confront Ludwig. He had an elaborate scenario planned out by the time he was standing on the porch of Ludwig’s townhouse. He hadn’t bothered to grab his phone ,or even turn it back on so he hoped Ludwig was even around. He pressed the doorbell a few times, and his elaborate speeches flew out of his head the minute he heard the lock turn. _Then_ it occurred to him that Photo Woman may be inside as well and he considered bailing completely. But it was Ludwig that opened the door, he looked rough.

Ludwig made a noise that might have been a ‘hey’ in a previous life.

Feliciano’s mind spun and he tried to grasp everything he had thought out earlier, but all that he managed was “What the hell?”

“I guess you didn’t read my texts? Or listen to the voice mails?”

“No.”

“Oh there are _several_ of both. But you can come in if you want to hear my repeat myself.” He opened the door wider ,and Feliciano stepped passed him without comment. Oh this was going to be weirder than he thought. At least he could tell that only Ludwig lived in the townhouse, it was sparse to say the least. But there was another photo of the girl next to the TV, it was larger, and Ludwig was in this one, and Feliciano instantly saw the resemblance. 

Feliciano blinked slowly and turned towards Ludwig who was standing up against his own wall like he was a kid in the principal’s office. “Your sister is pretty.”

The air rushed out of Ludwig’s body, “She was very beautiful. Don’t make that face, you didn’t know. You can sit, I mean please sit.” He shrugged, but didn’t meet Feliciano’s eyes. Neither of them moved.

“I’m sorry.” They both said, and Feliciano laughed nervously.

“I should explain myself. I’ll keep it short for both of our sakes. Remember how you said you couldn’t do anything after your Grandfather died? I did the opposite when Julia died. There were a good amount of people who I got a little too, uh, familiar with. One familiar relationship was an teaching assistant. I left town in a hurry under suspicion for my academic performance, and I promised myself I wasn’t going to do anything like that again. I like you and I panicked. People lost respect for me in a hurry last time, and that was a lot to dump on someone.” He still wasn’t looking at Feliciano just endlessly worrying the skin around one of his nails.

“ First, people are petty. Second, that is a lot to dump on someone, but I think I could have handled it after coffee. Third, and stop me if I’m being too nosy ,but teaching assistant? _how old are you_ ? I mean I guess I could just look at your ID again but...” Feliciano’s joke about the ID fell flat and he trailed off.

“I’m 21,” Ludwig’s face was so red, “...In October. I was really trying to impress you ,and I sort of didn’t realize you were a grad student which admittedly added to my panic.”

“Oh, okay. Well I had no idea you were an undergrad so we’re even there, and it explains some things. The rest I am unbelievably sorry you had all of that happen. I like you too and can we do this over please?” It all came out in a rush, and Feliciano was surprised that Ludwig understood any of it.

“ Yes, just--yes.” 

“Okay, okay good I-” Feliciano stopped when Eduard started laying on the horn again outside, “Uh Eduard is concerned about some project you did some of the work for? I guess I should give you your wallet back and update him before he loses it.”

“I explained,briefly, and sent my work to Alfred this morning.He ultimately replied with a picture of a whale which I was assuming was something of a read receipt.” 

Feliciano laughed , “ Well he set us up, who knows what the intention was.”

“He said you were fragile, but understanding and that this was strike one and two and next time he would call your older brother. I don’t quite understand the threat but he made it clear your brother is colorful.” Ludwig actually looked a little worried.

“Lovino is _very_ colorful, I would love to tell you about him over a pizza that doesn’t have pineapple on it. Just as soon as I go release Eduard from his mental anguish. I mean if you’re hungry, that is.”

Ludwig smiled, it was small, but it was genuine and Feliciano’s stomach flipped, “ You have 3 minutes to get back inside or I am getting a pizza with extra pineapple.”

Feliciano had Eduard dismissed in a minute and a half tops, and his heart was _singing_.


	7. Chapter 7

He waited another month or so before he gave Ludwig the handkerchief. He wanted the relationship to simmer. It was an anniversary gift, of sorts. Assuming it _was_ a relationship, not to mention a one month anniversary celebration was crazy. Either way, he liked dramatic pauses. Ludwig thought Feliciano’s apartment had character so they spent a lot of their time there. He was sprawled across the mattress reading a textbook with a long title, with his glasses slipping down his nose, when Feliciano realized it was the time. He casually set it on Ludwig’s stomach below where the book rested. 

Ludwig set his book to the side and studied the box, “What’s this?”

“It’s a little gift, open it! I promise it won’t bite.” Feliciano couldn’t stop grinning.

Ludwig lifted the lid, and went very still, Feliciano kept grinning through the pregnant pause; his lips were beginning twitching slightly.

Ludwig traced his finger around the border, “It looks like blueprints.”

Feliciano relaxed a little, “ Exactly, it isn’t fancy or anything, but I felt bad for ruining your handkerchief. I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect, and thoughtful, and I just--thank you.” He pulled Feliciano down to lay by him and curled against him, tucking his face into the crook of Feliciano’s neck.

Ludwig liked to hide his face in things when he was feeling overwhelmed. It was adorable, but sometimes Feliciano wished it wasn’t on his neck. He had a sensitive neck and sometimes it made things, well, hard.

They hadn’t done anything more sexual than kiss since their date. Which was fine, but somewhat difficult. Feliciano was all about respecting boundaries, or what he assumed were boundaries Ludwig had set. For someone so stoic and stiff in public; Ludwig liked to be close and had no problem with casual semi-nudity in private. Every time Feliciano walked in on him shirtless in just his shorts studying (he was always studying), he nearly passed out.That being said, Feliciano had gotten in some excellent pose drawing practice. Ludwig twisted into odd and interesting positions when he was concentrating.He ruffled the short hairs at the nape of Ludwig’s neck which earned him a happy little rumble.

Ludwig lifted his head, “You are too much, thank you. Kiss me?”

Before Feliciano could get out ‘of course’, Ludwig rolled and dragged Feliciano on top of him. He tangled his hands in Feliciano’s curls, and pulled down his head. He trapped Feliciano’s hips between his thighs and they ground against each other hard, and kissed harder. Ludwig untangled his hands and pulled back a little. His face was on fire. He very slowly put his hands above his head. He was starting to turn away in embarrassment when it clicked.

Feliciano’s hands weren’t exactly big enough to encircle Ludwig’s wrists but he did his best. Ludwig exhaled hard and Feliciano was already leaning to catch his mouth while it was open. Things really picked up then. Feliciano was fairly certain their lips would bruise, maybe Ludwig’s wrists would too, definitely the backs of Feliciano’s thighs when Ludwig lifted his legs and dug his heels in.

Ludwig finished first but kept thrusting, whimpering quietly every time. One particularly high pitched almost whine was all it took for Feliciano to finish too. He let go of Ludwig’s wrists and let his elbows frame Ludwig’s face.

He kissed the tip of Ludwig’s nose, “Hi.” To go back to overwhelmed reactions, Feliciano had to blink his eyes hard to clear the tears gathering there.

“Hi, yourself.” Ludwig had the sweetest smile when he wasn’t trying to suppress it. 

“Hi to both of you. Can we open to a window to release the fuck fumes?”

Feliciano rolled off of Ludwig so fast he went right off the mattress. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and hoped his glare was as impressive as Lovino’s. Which, of course, wasn’t possible. Lovino could win a staring contest with a statue. Feliciano averted his eyes, just in time to see Antonio lean over a frozen Ludwig.

Antonio thrust his hand out, “Hi! I’m Antonio, but you can call me Toni. Or Anton, or Tonio actually you can call me a lot of things that sound like that and I’ll answer.”

Ludwig dazedly took his hand, “I’m Ludwig, you can call me Ludwig.”

Lovino snorted, “ A protestant? It figures, they love getting nailed.”

“ That doesn’t make sense. Luther did the nailing, supposedly. Also I’m an agnostic, at best.” Speaking of intense glares, Ludwig had sat up and stony-yet-smug had replaced dazed on his face.

Lovino narrowed his eyes it was not effective on Ludwig, “ It was figurative, _Ludwig_.”

“It was ridiculous.”

Feliciano and Antonio both gasped. It was almost comical. Lovino’s mouth fell open.

Ludwig gave an exaggerated shrug, “ _lupus non timet canem latrantem_.”

Feliciano only knew enough Latin to stumbled through mass. However Lovino’s face was passing red and going into purple. Feliciano was afraid he’d pass out. He was worried he would have to throw himself in from of him.

It wasn’t Ludwig he was worried for;he was pretty sure Ludwig could break Lovino. 

Lovino turned away, “I’m opening a window he spat over his shoulder.” Antonio scrambled after him.

“What just happened?” Feliciano hissed, he was half-terrified and half-impressed. 

Ludwig had started to deflate, “I don’t know, rich-fuck-boy just...took over.”

They both jumped when glass shattered in the kitchen area.

Antonio reappeared, smiling like absolutely nothing was wrong.” Good news! He didn’t do that with his fist, but we need a broom.”

All three of them jumped when Lovino bellowed , “Look at the fucking floors, he doesn’t own a fucking broom.”

“It’s in the coat closet by the door.” Feliciano whispered.

Antonio gestured vaguely behind him, “I’ll just clean up the glass...and try to keep us all alive.”

“I’ve made a terrible mistake haven’t I?” Ludwig collapsed back, he pulled a pillow over his face to hide. 

“Yes.” was all Feliciano could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino Vargas is a wrecking ball. He was not watching the whole time he had backed into the hall to grimace when he realized what was happening, like his brother, he enjoys dramatic pauses.
> 
> 'lupus non timet canem latrantem' is something like 'a wolf is not afraid of a barking dog'


End file.
